Hogwarts
by MoonShadow The Dark Sorceress
Summary: Somethings trying to kill Zach. And what do the fairementals do? Why send him and the mages to Hogwarts of course!


I know other people created Hogwarts /Avalon fan fics...but hopefully this is different...

MoonShadow

**Hogwarts Chapter 1-**

Zach looked around as he walked back towards his home. Something was watching him, he could feel it. He walked down the path, looking this way and that. The smell of the trees and the sound of the calming water were his only response.

He sighed and kept walking, ignoring the fact that he knew he was being followed. His dragon stone suddenly pulsed with red light and he spun around just in time to dodge a blow to his head. Zach did a back hand spring and landed on his feet a few feet back.

"Who are you! And what do you want!" He yelled, focusing on calling Moonshadow. 'What is it?' Moonshadow's voice popped into his head. 'There's something trying to attack me!' Zach called back. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.' Zach quickly dodged another blow and landed on a thick tree branch.

"My name is Malos and this is Vouldemort." The figure said as something in a cloak landed beside him. Zach growled. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. Malos glared at him. "You." It answered. Zach's eyes widened."Wh-Why me?" Vouldemort smirked.

"You are The dragon rider." Zach glared. "What do you mean The dragon rider...there's got to be more!" He yelled. Malos took a step towards the tree Zach was on and spoke carefully.

"We've been destroying all dragon riders... for they are supposed to be powerful but they weren't... but you, you are supposed to be the most powerful dragon rider ever known because you ride the very last red crystalline dragon... the most powerful of all dragons. Speaking of which where is your dragon?"

Zach growled at him. "I'll never tell you two! And what are you trying to say? Did you kill all the dragon riders accept for me." Vouldemort stood beside Malos. "Yes." He hissed and shot magic at the tree. Zach quickly jumped out of the tree, somersaulted and landed on his feet.

"Just leave me alone! I never did anything to you! I don't even know who you are!" He growled. "You will." Vouldemort hissed as Malos lunged at him. Zach's eyes widened.

Meanwhile...

Moonshadow ran past all the trees towards Zach. When he got there, he saw a badly injured Zach get thrown backwards. Zach cried out in pain as he slammed into a tree.

'Zach!' Moonshadow jumped infront of him, ready to take any hit for Zach but he quickly turned into mist and covered Zach. 'Zach we must move!' Moonshadow said, watching Vouldemort and Malos look around.

Zach nodded and slowly stood up, before stumbling towards the glade, towards the fairementals.

The fairementals gasped as they saw the condition Zach was in.

'He was attacked by two very powerful enemies.' Moonshadow explained. 'What were there names?' Ambia asked. "Malos and Vouldemort." Zach answered weakly.

He had stumbled and had fallen on his behind.'Vouldemort!' Gwigg and Ambia said together, then looked at eachother. Ambia nodded to Gwigg and said.

'We have decided to send Zach to a good friend of ours. He has dealt with Vouldemort. Zach you will now be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.'

Zach's eyes widened, if he hadn't fallen already he would have probably fallen then. ."Wh-What! B-but I wont know anyone there an-and I can't do magic using a stick thing!" He exclaimed. He had heard about that place by the fairementals 'Do not worry, we will send the mages to Hogwarts as well and we will ask if you can use your stones.' Gwigg said calmly.

They opened a portal and pushed Zach through then going through themselves, with Moonshadow following.. 'Warrior, Healer, Blazing Star and creatures... Zach will be staying with you for awhile.' The fairemental said. Zach looked at Gwigg in surprise.

''I will?" He said. Adriane gasped. "What happened to you, Zach!" She cried. Emily moved quickly and healed Zach. Zach smiled and thanked her. Adriane ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Zach's face went beet red.

Kara giggled at his face and whispered something in Emily's ear, who giggled as well. Ozzie looked at them, a confused expression on his furry face. Emily knelt down and whispered in his ear. Ozzie grinned and snickered before nodding. "You two are right about that."

Kara smirked. "Always are." She turned to Adriane and loudly cleared her throat. Adriane blushed a light shade of pink and quickly let go of Zach. Moonshadow and the fairementals grinned. The fairementals said there goodbyes and went back through the closing portal.

End Chapter 1

Hope you like it...

Back Hand Spring- Basically a back flip but yours hand(s) touch the ground, giving you more air.

R AND R!(READ AND REVIEW)!


End file.
